Bedtime Stories
by elimaria
Summary: AU Where Zuko and Katara's daughter ask how they met.


_Here's a fluff prompt that was requested on Tumblr. I decided to post it here as well, along with everything else I write on Tumblr._

"Can you tell me the story of how you and daddy met again?"

Katara brushed a stray lock of raven colored hair out of her daughter's face. She looked at her daughter with pure gentleness, and smiled at her. They lay on the bed in the Fire Lord and Lady's quarters. Her daughter snuggled up into her arm. Katara wondered which story to tell her daughter about before bedtime. There were many that she told, she was beginning to wonder if she had run out. Katara loved telling the story of how she and Zuko met, though. It was her daughter's favorite, and a personal favorite of Katara's as well. Katara leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Well, my love. Daddy and I met years and years ago. We were just teenagers when we first met. He was a big jerk when he first met me."

"That's because he ran his big boat into your village, right mommy?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, he sure did. He was a big jerk, and grabbed Gran-Gran and asked us 'where are you hiding the Avatar.'" Katara deepened her voice, mimicking Zuko's pretty badly. "He wanted to find the Avatar, Uncle Aang, but Uncle Aang had long since gone."

"But he wasn't gone!" Katara's daughter protested.

"He sure wasn't, was he?" Katara went on, stroking her daughter's hair, "Uncle Aang came back and allowed himself to be taken by daddy."

"Daddy was a bad guy then, wasn't he?"

"Yes, my love. Daddy wasn't always bad though. He was just silly most of the time." Katara mused. "Well, daddy took Uncle Aang away, but Uncle Sokka and I followed daddy and Uncle Aang. We used Uncle Aang's flying bison-"

"Appa!"

"Yes, Appa. We took Appa and saved Uncle Aang, leaving daddy behind, but that wasn't the last time we saw daddy."

"You saw daddy in the forest when he tied you to the tree and saved you from the pirates!"

"Mhm." Katara kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"He showed you grandma's necklace too!"

"He sure did. He tied me to a tree, and-"

"Are you really telling her the story of how we met, again?" Zuko walked in with a smile on his face. His red robe loosely tied around his waist, toned ivory skin peeking beneath the robe. Katara drank in the sight of him. She would have to wait to run her hands down his chest later on after their daughter went to sleep. Katara looked forward to it.

Zuko walked over to them and laid on the bed with them. He put his arm around Katara and their daughter.

"I actually tied mommy to a tree because she was being bad,"

Zuko and Katara's daughter's blue eyes looked up at them. She smiled at them widely, their daughter snuggled in closer to Zuko, feeling his warmth. Katara gave Zuko a look and briefly shook her head.

"Mommy wasn't being bad, daddy. You were!"

"I was?" Zuko made a mock hurt expression. "I was never bad, mommy was being bad and not giving me important information."

"About Uncle Aang?"

"Yes, about Uncle Aang. I had been looking for Uncle Aang for many years by then. Little did I know that Uncle Aang was a monk that was light on his toes, and very difficult."

"Uncle Aang wasn't being difficult, you were, daddy!" their daughter stated.

Zuko gave their daughter another mock hurt expression. He looked back up at Katara and gave her a 'what have you been telling our daughter' look.

Katara stifled a laugh. "You kind of were,"

Zuko shook his head chuckling. "I guess I was back then, wasn't I?"

From then Zuko and Katara took turns telling their daughter of the events of how they met, and how Zuko was fixated on the Avatar. Zuko looked at his wife as she told the last few parts of the story, thinking of how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have her.

"Then daddy let himself get struck by lightning-"

"Saving you!" Zuko added.

"Of course, yes, saving me." Katara cleared her throat, "but daddy was being a big goof when mommy could've handled herself."

"Sure, sure." Zuko rolled his eyes and gave Katara a loving smile.

Katara went on with the story as their daughter listened intently. She mimicked Zuko's voice in the right places and told the story with much enthusiasm to make their daughter happy. Not soon after, their daughter fell asleep in their arms. Zuko kissed his daughter, and then kissed his wife.

"We made a great daughter."

"Yes, we sure did." Katara smiled.


End file.
